And So Justice Learns
by True She-wolf Werewolf
Summary: What happens when our favorite Archangel of Justice falls for the Sorceress? All sorts of crazy things. Summary sucks, but story is halfway decent.
1. A Choice Is Made

**A/N: Just fair warning. I have taken the basic lore of Diablo and screwed with it. No worries, it isn't much, to me, so don't act shocked when things pop up that don't match. I wrote this before I really understood the lore behind the game and I am just being lazy not rewriting it. No flames as they will be used to make S'mores. We good? Awesome. Oh and I am ignoring the events of D3. I haven't played it yet, and I hate how the sorceress is killed in the lore, so yeah, not gonna follow the timeline of events completely. Also, I decided to post this just to mess with all of y'all who are sticklers for following the lore. Remember I made this before reading the lore, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Am I a part of Blizzard Entertainment? Nope. So in other words, this is not mine. Well Elain and Amar are, and Cassandra is to an extent, but the rest is not.**

A woman with hair of night and skin the light brown of the sunbaked mud bricks stands in the midst of the golden coloured sands of the Anaroch deserts outside the fair city of Lut Gholein. All around her lie the jewel-like husks of the left over demonic scarabs, scorch marks and burns evident of the shimmering emerald, sapphire, amethyst, ruby and onyx shells. With a laugh she sends out another wave of energy, the chill of ice evident in the air as it passes, freezing the corpses so they burst into pieces that cannot be brought back, not even by the Three Prime Evils; Hatred, Terror and Destruction.

"Your strike still rings true Cassandra, and the power undimmed after all this time." The voice of an ancient one echoes over the dunes as a figure in golden plate armour over gleaming silver mail appears, hood drawn to hide his face. The sorceress grins, her midnight black eyes, in which the trials, and the horrors, she has faced in her youth could be seen lingering as a lost innocence, lightening, softening and giving a glimpse at the kind, compassionate soul beneath.

"Tyrael." The name is breathed out, disbelief colouring the word as she bows to the Archangel before her. She rises and replies, "Thank you, though I fear you are wrong. Age is finally starting to catch up with me after thirty years."

"I see no sign of such. You look as you did thirty years ago in the Worldstone Chamber, as the last I saw you." And while his voice had started strong, it wanes to the point where it is hard to hear his words by the end. Just as he feared, her immortal blood is giving up on her, changing, making way for the mortal fated Elain and Amar had desired for their two children. He is running out of time, for once she truly becomes mortal there would be no hope of awaking her inner element, of giving her and devotion due the spirit of an element. Not only that, but Tyrael would lose her. He would lose she who brought him a peace Justice had never known, a peace he had not…

"Tyrael, are you alright?" Her question brings him from his thoughts, bringing him out of the darkness there, waiting to consume him.

"Yes Cassandra, I am well." A hidden smile crosses his hooded face as he answers. He crosses to her and takes her hands in his own, the metal of his gauntlets warm against her cool skin. "Why did you ask?" The words are whispered, but to the Esu sorceress they seemed to be shouted across the small distance.

"Your light seems dimmed and that worries me, worries me deeply." The quiet words, just barely said loud enough to be heard, warmed him to the core. Few earn the care of Water, and as he looks at her he can see her true element, her true powers, begging him for release.

"My light is fine, better now with your kind words. I have been sent to offer you a choice, the choice to be someone other than a mortal with the abilities of an immortal or to remain mortal, slowly fading to fit the dying magic of the world. This is the chance to be who your blood, and skills, say you are."Tyrael states this, ready to either leave her to be a mortal and remain here, and possibly fall in love with another mortal, forever losing her inner self as it is now, or to take her to the house, well palace really, he had overseen the creation of, designed specifically for the Spirit of Water. "However, there is little time left for you to decide. Your immortal blood is becoming mortal. You are becoming mortal."

At the last comment she tenses. She had already known her parents, the Spirits of Ice and Fire, both immortal, wished for her to remain in Sanctuary, a world that should never have existed in the first place but gave them purpose, but did not know that it would change her, and it seems cost her all of her skills, her connection to her parents now that they had left Sanctuary themselves as the magic died.

"Why have I been left here this long? Why risk it?" Cassandra all but growled the questions out, her black eyes flashing with anger, blues mixing with the black in the dark depths. The archangel chuckles and squeezes her hands. She may be water, but she is truly Amar's child in temperament, the fire of her father, the Spirit of Fire, evident in her eyes and soul.

"Be at ease Esu Cassandra. I did not wish to leave you here as long as we have, but there were details that took longer to see to than expected." As he explains she relaxes, relaxing him as well, the storm in her eyes passing as quickly as it had appeared. Her questions had given him her answer, but still, he had to be sure. There is no undoing what shall be done either way. "Your decision? Tell me so that we don't lose more time than we have and can keep the change as painless as possible."

"Tyrael, I know not what may happen in the future, but I know this; I would rather face it as I am than as a new person with no way to see those she cares for or to protect them. Tell me this though. Why was Justice sent to do Fate's job?" At her answer his covered smile grows, his golden aura growing, gleaming brighter than before. Not only was she accepting her immortality in words, but the power she has inside of herself begins to show itself in her voice, echoing softly off the dunes much as his had done earlier, though not as strong.

Justice pauses, the smile still on his face, before he releases one of her hands to push back his hood. Pale skin shining like the moon and golden hair falling into crystal clear, blue eyes greet the stunned woman. "Because Justice has become yours Cassandra. Itherael knew this and allowed me to go in his stead." (**A/N: I DO NOT CARE WHAT MORTAL TYRAEL LOOKS LIKE IN DIABLO 3! TO ME HE IS PALE SKINED, BLONDE AND BLUE-EYED. GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, DON'T READ MY FIC!**)

Between the sight of Tyrael unveiled and his words, and the meaning they have, her jaw hits the ground. How could she, a mortal-born immortal, be the one to take the heart of Justice? What has she done that Fate would give her this? And what does he expect from her? Her body? Her being? Her soul? She fights down the terror threatening to consume her just in time to see him take another step closer. He brushes her cheek with the tip of one wing and she gasps, surprised, at its softness. She closes her eyes, remembering that this is the Warrior Archangel who went against the will of the Heavens to save this land and that she can trust him.

His smile grows just a little more as he calms her with but a simple touch and moves ever closer to the slender woman of five foot five, looking down at her from his height of six foot three. He continues to brush her cheek gently with his wing as he leans down to brush his lips over hers. It lasts but a moment, but he is addicted, having waited so long to do so. He fell for her over thirty years ago when she first met him and took compassion on him, then a broken creature who had failed. And then when she pitied those who had fallen under the control of the Three, praying for them that they may find peace he became hers even more. When she almost died from fighting Diablo he nearly broke. Had it not been for the Paladin and his Prayer aura, and quick thinking she would have died. Needing to clear these dark thoughts from his mind he presses his lips to hers once more. The soft sigh that escapes her and the feeling of her hands cupping his face encourage him; tell him that there may yet be hope for winning her over. His lips press harder against hers and she sighs once more as his tongue brushes against her lips. He uses the opening to slip his tongue into her mouth with a quiet groan at the warmth and taste.

Neither knows how long they stay like that, in an embrace, his arms around her small waist, hers around his neck and his wings surrounding them both in light, shielding them from sight. Tyrael is the one to break it, knowing he has to step away before he gives into his desires and takes her there in the sands.. He still holds her close as a small whimper of longing passes from her, a hand running through her hair soothingly.

When she finally calms he kisses her forehead, letting an image of her new home slip into her mind. "Can you teleport us there? I cannot do it myself for you are still mortal at this moment." He asks her, a small grin on his face as she nods. She keeps her eyes closed; focusing on the beautiful building of stone so deep a blue it seems to shimmer in the light, looking like the surface of a lake so deep no light can touch the bottom. The tingle of electricity fills the air and then they are there, standing in front of the building styled after the palace in Lut Gholein, the building Tyrael had seen made for the Lady of Water. A surprised laugh escapes him as he really cannot believe it. A mortal has just transported herself and another into the realm of the immortals. He takes her hand and leads her up the steps and into the palace. The place is built for comfort and also to reflect who she is. Dark blues of deep waters mix with the pale blues of ice and splashes of the reds of fire complete the theme. She looks around in awe, trailing her hand over the smooth walls and tables and the silky cushions. Not even Jerhyn lived in such an opulent home.

As they walk Tyrael enjoys holding her. Soon enough her body would be curled up, body wracked with pain as immortality changed her, but for now she was awestruck and beside him, where she belongs. He knows he will have to give her time to adjust and to come to terms with her new self when the change was finished, and then he will have to gain her love, but this is what Fate had seen, and the end was promising, so long as he controlled himself.

"Tyrael, this is amazing," she breathes, taking in the rooms meant to mirror the waters of Sanctuary and Pandemonium. He chuckles softly and takes her to her personal chambers, chambers he hopes to share with her for eternity. These are designed to look like the deserts of Anaroch, her homeland, which she has loved her mortal life through. Her eyes light up as she takes in the rolling, golden floors representing the dunes and the bright, sky blue ceilings, the spotlight in the middle making it seem as if the sun is at its highest point in the sky.

"Welcome home Cassandra. I am glad you like it." Tyrael glances at the beaming sorceress, who is already looking at peace. The black of her irises have already begun to fade into blue as the change began and he prepares to leave, letting the other creatures meant to serve her do as they must to protect her and ease the pain the best they can.

"And what a home it is, though rather large for just one being," she replies, her voice sounding like water rippling over pebbles. He turns her to face him and just looks at her for a moment, still amazed that he could be so blessed as to have a chance to have her.

"That is for it is designed to be the home of a Spirit and her family, even if it is just her and her chosen other half." He stops himself from saying more and perhaps scaring her away from, just squeezes her hands and turns to go as others begin to file in.

"Tyrael." His name is said with surety and compassion and he cannot help but to turn back to look at her. She stands, surrounded by those others would call nymphs, beautiful creatures of the water, and all he sees is her, standing tall, black hair falling to a slim waist and dark against the soft brown of her skin. Her dark blue eyes meet his light blue ones and he is frozen, entranced by her all over again. Sure she has his attention she smiles softly at him and tells him to return soon and thanks him once more. He nods and forces himself to leave, the last image of her as a mortal burned into his mind.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. I will update it fairly regularly, but I want reviews for my hard work.**


	2. No longer Mortal

**A/N: Hey y'all. Here is the next chapter. This will be worked on, but it will be on the back burner as I am entering the NaNoWrimo contest. That will take precedence over this. So... On to the Story.**

**Italics=Flashback**

**Disclaimer: I am not part of Blizzard so I do not own the obvious characters, but Cassandra and her family are MINE!**

Fire. It coursed through her veins, burning her from the inside. The fire burned away her immortality, turning her blood to nothing but steam it felt. Screams echoed through the chamber as she changed, leaving a previous life behind her. The spirits attending her did all they could for her, not truly able to ease the pain. What they did do however was keep her from going insane. They kept her grounded in reality, talking to her about her family, the kind mother and father she loved so dearly, the brother she missed and most importantly the Archangel that loved her. They knew that he would be devastated if she survived the change physically but was destroyed mentally in the flames.

The burning lasted for days, each day worse than the one before and her powers growing in strength till the air around her shimmered with it. On the last day the fire grows to a raging inferno so hot that even Amar would feel its burn. With a final scream that echoed throughout all of the High Heavens, it ended, and she fell unconscious.

Days later she awoke, the colours of her room nearly blinding her in their brightness with the sunlight reflecting off of them. She whimpered and hid her face in the lush pillows of soft, dark blue silk till the spirits had worked to dim the room. They surrounded their Lady and spoke in quiet, melodic voices reminescent of distant waters lapping softly at the shorelines. "M'lady." the voice of one finally breaks through the chatter and reaches the new immortal. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. The light just hurt." A voice, resonating with the unbridled power of the oceans responded, startling her. Who had spoken what she had been about to say?

The same nymph like spirit laughs, the sound soft and spirit lifting. "Calm down m'lady. You are simply used to your voice sounding different. I must say though that this new one suits you better than the other one did. It was too reliant on who your parents are, not who YOU are m'lady." The lady on the bed nodded and relaxed her tense muscles, her body preparing to attack or defend out of habit and reflexively.

The soft click of metal on the stone attracts her attention, her eyes shifting to the open door to the room she was in. Shortly after a figure in golden plate over silver mail, hood drawn and wings waving gently. Tyrael. A doft smile crossed his pale face at the sight of her sitting up and staring at him, waiting for him to enter. Shock registered on her face as she could see his face beneath the hood, the striking crystalline eyes staring at her, soft, and the pale skin of his face almost glowing with the golden mess of hair that fell into it. He crossed quickly to the bed and sat beside her, nodding at the others in the room that they were dissmissed for the moment. Once they were gone he lowered his hood and took one of her coffee and milk coloured hands in his, squeezing gently.

"Cassandra," he breathed, relief evident in his voice; his soft, wise, gentle voice, "it is good to see you awake. You had us all concerned there for a moment."

Cassandra tilted her head to the side, midnight hair falling into her face. What did he mean that she had made the concerned? What had happened? "What do you mean Tyrael? What happened?" Her hand gripped his, panic just barely evident in her own voice, eyes wide.

Tyrael looked into her eyes the blue of deep, dark water, noting the faintest hints of light, icy blue and the even fainter hints of vibrant red. He sighed and drew her close to him, wrapping his wings around her. How he longed to shelter her, but he knew she wouldn't take that. Nor did she need to be sheltered. She was one of the eight that had fought so diligantly against the Three, nearly losing her life along the way.

"You had a rough change. We thought it would be your mother's blood that changed you, but you are too much your father's daughter and so it was Amar's blood that took away your mortality, burning it away. The entire Heavens heard your screams Cassandra and it scared us. We are not used to such cries of complete, soul consuming pain. And then you fell into a state where you were unconscious for days. DAYS Cassandra. We didn't know what to think, what to do. All we could do was to keep you safe and pray that you would awaken. Don't ever scare me like that again Cassandra. Please don't scare me again Cassandra. I nearly lost you once as a mortal. Don't make me go through that pain, that torture. Please." Tyrael's voice, which had started strong and calm, broke at the end as the Archangel begged. Cassandra looked on astonished as he explained what had happened to her, what she had caused to happen to him. Her hand came up to cup his cheek, a frown on her face.

"I am sorry Tyrael. I didn't even know what was happening. My mind was elsewhere as I went through that. I had no clue or control. And Tyrael. Don't fear. I won't be leaving you." Cassandra said quietly, eyes locked on his. She knew when she said what she did there at the end it would remind him of what she had said when they had first met. Watching as his eyes glassed over she knew it had the desired effect, sending him back in time to over 25 years ago and to a place he had spent centuries.

_For centuries Tyrael had stood guard over the imprisoned Baal. He knew that a day would come__,__ more likely than not__ when__ one of Baal's brothers attempted to free the Lord of Destruction and sure enough he had been correct. He felt the approach of the demon lord long before he set foot in the Canyon of the Magi and by the time the demon entered the tomb, Tyrael__knew which brother it was, Terror, Diablo._

_"Just great. It has to be that one. I preferred fighting the other." Tyrael muttered under his breath, gathering his strength for the coming battle, little did he know that Diablo had an aide and that would cost him dearly. _

_Hours pass, fading into days as Diablo and his companion make their way through the tomb. Finally they enter the chamber where Tal Rasha__is held and Diablo starts right for the man chained to the pillar of stone in the center of the cave like room.__ Upon the stone were runes that glowed like fire, aiding the heavenly chains that bound the writhing man to the pillar. From the man's back came whip-like tentacles and his face, the lines hard, was contorted in pain as the mortal mage fought against the demon he housed inside of him who fought to get free. A bright yellow stone stuck out of his chest and it was this Diablo wished to pry from Tal Rasha's writhing body as it would free his brother from his bindings. Just as Diablo stepped onto the rickety bridge over the lava that separated the pillar from the rest of the room, Tyrael appeared, having masked his presence till after Diablo had fully entered._

_ "Stop! The beast contained herein shall not be set free, even by you." Tyrael stated, drawing El'durin, the sword of Justice. The crystal blade glows with holy light, forcing Diablo to pause a moment and wait. He then threw himself at Tyrael, knocking them both off the bridge. Diablo grabbed the edge of one of the planks while Tyrael saved himself by opening his wings and gliding upward. Tyrael re-engaged Diablo and the two continued to fight as a mortal man, Marius, slinked past as Baal, disguising himself as the tortured Tal Rasha, the mage that had given his own life to hold Baal cried out to Marius, begging for help. The bald, Caucasian male managed to get past the distracted archangel and demon lord. His hand wrapped around the bright yellow stone and began to pull it out. _

_ Tyrael felt the shift and turned back to face him, yelling at him "No! Don't do it!" He was too late though as Marius pulled the stone out. Quickly he froze time, for a moment, and picked up Marius by his throat. "Fool! You have just ensured the doom o f this world. You cannot even begin to imagine what you've set in motion this day! Go to the temple of Light in the Eastern city of Kurast. There you will find the gate to Hell opened before you. You MUST find the courage to step through that gate Marius. Take the stone you hold to the Hellforge where it will be destroyed. Now Run! TAKE THE STONE AND RUN!" Tyrael told the man. As the last syllable faded time resumed and El'durin, which had been about to strike through Diablo's heart was stilled. One of Baal's tentacles had wrapped around Tyrael's wrist, stopping him. Baal pulled back and El'durin was ripped out of Tyrael's hand, falling into the lava. Marius listened to Tyrael and ran as Baal approached, his movements choppy and uneven, Tyrael and Diablo. Together they beat the Archangel, nearly breaking him. That done they left the tomb laughing. On the way out they summoned the the demon Duriel. The gigantic bug that had an aura around him that chilled, laughed at the defeated archangel and went into the antechamber to the room that had held Baal for so long. Being so weakened Tyrael was stuck in the realm of Sanctuary, surrounded by the evil of the demon in the other room. _

_ Weeks pass and all of a sudden a group of bright lights enter the tomb, righteous mortals. Duriel also sensed the sudden intrusion of the light and growled, but was unconcerned. It took days for the group of eight to make their way through the tomb, but in time they faced Duriel, destroying him with ease as the Paladin and Barbarian, along with the dire wolves and skeletons and the gollem that had been summoned as well, pounded on him. In addition to the melee attacks the amazon, rogue, sorceress and necromancer sent spells and arrows flying at him. The assassin threw traps that were multiplied by the curses of the necromancer. It took but a few hours before Duriel fell and the eight made their way towards where they hoped Baal was still imprisoned. The first one that entered was the brute that was obviously one of the descendants of Bul-Kathos, the barbarian. The others filed in after him, but the archangel's gaze focused on the light brown skinned sorceress with midnight black hair and eyes. He felt something there in her blood that had been hidden from him, but not by her. She was the first to feel his presence and ran to him, eyes wide. She could tell that he was almost broken for she had grown up with immortals, not that she knew that. There was only one reason he would be so badly hurt. Baal had been freed. "Tyrael." She breathed out, her voice seeming to hold both the chill of her ice magics and the heat of her inner fire in it._

_ He forced himself to rise as the others entered. He greeted them properly and informed them that they were late and that they must move swiftly to hope to intercept Diablo and Baal before they reached the temple where their brother Mephisto had been imprisoned. If the three were allowed to be reunited, Sanctuary would be no more. They nodded their understanding and they left through the portal Tyrael opened, the last to leave is the sorceress. "Tyrael. Do not fear. Sanctuary will not fall so easily." She said a small, kind smile on her face. She had heard the stories about how he would often anger his fellow members of the Angris council for how much he cared about the mortals, things that should never have been created, same with the world of Sanctuary. Tyrael bowed his head in response to her kind words and gestured for her to leave. He did not want to risk hurting such a kind soul when he finally left to heal in the Heavens. She stepped through the portal and he left, surrounded in a brilliant white light. He may not have been the Archangel of Fate, but he knew that he would see her again and that she would be crucial to the survival of the group that would hopefully save the world he had come to love._

When it was over Tyrael's eyes focused on hers and he smiled. "You planned for that to happen didn't you Cassandra." he accused gently, not truly upset with her. That was a favorite memory of his. It was the first time they had met and it had revealed the true nature of the person beneath the hard exterior of the warrior. Cassandra just smirked, knowing that would be enough of an answer for him. He rolled his eyes and pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. I needed that." He breathed quietly against the skin of her forehead, closing his eyes for a moment. Oh how he loved this woman. He knew what he needed to relax him and did it without hesitation.

"I know Tyrael. You don't need to worry about me. I am strong. Never forget that." The quiet words, whispered with a soft, caring tone, warmed his heart and he smiled, pulling back to look at her.

"I know Cassandra, but I cannot help it. Now how about we go out on a walk? Let you see the High Heavens where you now live?" Tyrael offered, hopeful that she would accept so that he could show her the beauty of this place and keep her away from her parents till she had adjusted to being immortal. Cassandra smiled and nodded. A walk would be welcome after being stuck inside for weeks apparently. Smiling brightly, golden aura flaring for a moment, Tyrael stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. Cassandra placed her smaller hand in his and let him help her up, the movement as fluid as the water she embodied.


End file.
